Regrets of Moon Man
by NoodlesofVictory
Summary: Oh, my gawd. This was SO MUCH FUN to write. Absolutely splendid. Hah. I should do more ones like this. MLP references. Warnings inside. Only slight language, no pairings. Rated M to be SUPER SAFE. Don't want to get taken down, do we?


**I'm waiting for the Heartbreak Warfare questionnaire (look in the second chapter) to finish up, so while I wait, I decided to write this cute little thing. My friend's sister watches MLP, and I heard this song called "What my Cutie Mark is Telling Me" when I was babysitting. I said to myself, **_**that song is really adorable. **_**So I listened to it a few times with her, and then we watched Rise of the Guardians for like, the millionth time. Then I noticed how the MLP characters sort of matched the Guardians. Like, seriously! (Hokay, not that much…) So I decided to write a little one-shot about it while I watch her tonight! Here's how they match up. TOTAL CRACK.**

**Jack-Rainbow Dash (work with weather and like to have fun and play pranks)**

**Sanderson – Fluttershy (okay not really, but they're both really understanding.)**

**Nicholas-Pinkie-Pie (Both full of wonder and laughter.)**

**Bunnymund- Applejack (hard workers)**

**Toothiana-Rarity (cause their both…pretty?)**

**(Lol I guess Manny would be Twilight Sparkle or something.)**

**ANYWAY**

"Dammit, stay still!"

Jack was not having a fun day. His sand was whipping him in the face again, refusing to co-operate! The gold dust made an angry cat face at him, hissing and spitting, before whooshing off to deliver their good dreams. Jack watched the cloud leave, frowning irritably. It would be back before morning to follow him around, bite and scratch his face. No point in hanging around waiting for it to come back. In fact, good riddance!

"Damn Dream Sand," He muttered, "That Dream Sand won't listen, not one little bit. Runs around out of control, and throws its goddamn hissy fits. Hasn't listened to me since the day I became Sandman." He trotted off into the dark, deciding to round up some Dream Sand later to carry him home. He would get nothing but trouble out of it, more than likely bucked off in midair. He hoped Sandy would be done with that Dream Bridle soon, so he could go more than sixty feet. Hanging so low to the ground wasn't very fun.

"Never get to have any fun." He grumbled. He froze when several feet from him, the air shimmering, twisted like a worm. It split open finally, the two emerging elves giving him a dull look. Their bells jingled stupidly, but Jack didn't care about that. His Dream Bridle was ready!

"Lead the way." He hummed, now cheerfully.

*At The North Pole*

Sanderson made a face at the toy car in front of him. It didn't seem right. Too…solid. Not flexible enough! Nothing he did was working. No matter what he tried, it seemed a bit of a disgrace. Turning to his yetis, he gestured to the toy. They said nothing.

Feeling dejected, Sandy turned back to the worktable, only for the Sandman to burst through a wormhole. Sandy sighed and turned to the pale boy, before sending a longing look at the glittering cloud around Jack. It was currently messing with Jack's hair, but when he touched it, it curled around his fingers invitingly. A large crash from one of the lower levels brought his attention to the present, and out of dreamland.

Whipping around so he wouldn't have to bear the jealous anger, Sandy grabbed the Dream Bridle from its rack. Jack snatched it eagerly, twisting to snag the Dream Sand before it noticed. Like a snake, as well as taking the form of one, the Dream Sand jerked away from Jack. Sandy watched as Jack chased his element, trying to catch it without success.

Shaking his head, Sandy brought the Dream Sand to a halt, slipping the reins and bit into the gold mass. It gave hardly a fight, swirling around Sandy with renewed fervor. It wanted him to get on, deliver dreams to the children. He wanted to, so badly. He wanted to. Just for one night…to…no. That was not his destiny. Building and creating toys for Christmas was his destiny. The man in the moon told him so. He was to stay here for all eternity.

Resigned, he directed the now rideable sand to Jack. As soon as the last grain left him, it was rearing and plunging with renewed fervor. It switched to the form of a horse, snapping at Jack as he mounted, Jack kicked the barely contained element into winter sky. Sandy stared at the broken glass of his skylight, before sighing mutedly and grabbing a broom.

"Thank youuuuu~!" came the distant cry. Sandy hung his head.

He wanted a vacation.

*At The Warren*

"Blast it! These eggs…YOU! GET BACK HERE! Damn, I've got so many of these things to do! Not fun being me…" North grumbled... The little bastard had been running around like crazy while he had been trying to paint him. He let the damn poultry go, one purple slash running down its side. Sometimes, he really hated his job.

"Those things are funny."

"Hm! Well, yes, Jack. They are. When…did you get here?" The Easter Bunny asked.

The dream deity leapt down from his steed, after dropping Sophie off the side. She ran off to play in the rainbow paint river.

"I came by to let Sophie play. You know how much she loves the eggs." As they spoke, Sophie threw herself into the glittery muck, pulling eggs with her. They came out beautifully painted, and tottered out into the tunnels, Sophie laughing delightedly.

"Hm. She paints them better than I do. And I'm the Easter Bunny." North hummed. Jack looked the Russian man up and down. Aside from the white hair, North was anything but bunny-like. Maybe the Tooth Fairy could give this a shot. Might do a better job.

Jack called to the human, before loading her up onto his dreamsand. It snorted at him, but accepted the girl without complaint. Jack rolled his eyes, before wheeling to take off, Sophie in his lap. North frowned as they shot off.

"What? You ain't gonna stay and help?"

*At The Tooth Palace*

"What is this supposed to be, bugger? I can't-no, I can't understand you, you mozzies! Ouch! Let go of my ear, you! Could you all give me a hand here… and fix that mess!" Bunnymund snapped, swatting at the annoying flies called his workers. Baby tooth wasn't helping, hovering off to the side of him. The fairy-thing buzzing in his face with a giant molar, it looked like, gave a high pitched sigh before continuing her squeaking. "I told you, I CAN'T-"

"Yo, roo!" Bunnymund sighed at the catcall as Jack landed at his palace, the boy's furious dreamsand kicking out at everything. Seemed Jack's element was giving him as a hard time as his own.

Speaking of the buggers, one swerved into his face, shoving a nasty wisdom tooth under his nose. The rotten bone sickened him, so he swatted at her, and turned to Jack.

"Beg yours? I'm bloody busy! These knats won't keep still, an' I can't understand a word of their airy fairy nonsense!" The Tooth Fairy growled, "Go and play with one of those kids that can see you. Oh, riiight, THEY CAN'T!" Jack pouted, pressing his steed round to face the rabbit.

"Aw, easy there cottontail. I'm just here to see how your little operation here is going. How many teeth have you collected this week? 60? 90? I'm pretty sure that's a few million beneath your quota~" The Sandman teased.

"Bite ya bum, mate. I'm this close ta snappin' that neck of yours. I have enough trouble understanding these mites. You just wave your hand an you get your job done. I have actual business to do. Now shoo! Get out of my palace!"

"OUCH! Damn bities…."

*At Jack's Lake*

"Eeek!"

_BOOM_

Toothiana ducked as ice and hail rained down on her.With a c_rack, _lightning struck a nearby tree, forcing the badger family out of its trunk.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm…oh...sorry! I didn't mean to -oh be careful-!" CRACK "That ice isn't-"

_CRASH_

_Ready to cross yet. _She thought sullenly. Her lake and the whole area around it was falling into its daily routine of ruin, slushy water and _cavities_… again. She clutched her staff, feathers fluffing against the cold, and because of her anxiety.

"I love the rain, and snow, but…" Toothiana bit her lip and watched her forest dissipate into utter chaos. "But I… I kind of just gave them frostbite over the burns from that forest fire…" She sighed deeply. "I've got to keep trying! I'll get this weather thing yet!"

*In Space*

"_**I HAVE MADE A HUGE MISTAKE" **_

**End**

**Haha, that was SO much fun to write! I really need to do my homework now…REVIEW!**


End file.
